


feeling very touched cause my friends are in love

by gryjoy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Fluff, i love writing drabbles :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: Daryl allows Rick’s gentle fingers to trace his chewed bottom lip in post-orgasmic bliss.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 23





	feeling very touched cause my friends are in love

**Author's Note:**

> title from outside with the cuties by frankie cosmos
> 
> im rewatching twd again and i really like writing drabbles so hey valentines day ✨✨

Daryl allows Rick’s gentle fingers to trace his chewed bottom lip in post-orgasmic bliss.

The leader’s expression is soft and vulnerable: eyes closed and curls in disarray with the sun turning them into small halos.

He's gorgeous.

Daryl can't stop his hand from raising to brush the curls from the other man's temple. 

Rick's eyes slowly open, he smiles, letting his fingers trail down the side of the archer's cheek, tilting his head for a kiss.

Rick pulls away but not far, letting his nose bump Daryl's with a soft laugh.

"Good morning, _darlin’_."

Daryl can't help but smile, "mornin'."

**Author's Note:**

> let them rest ,, please
> 
> [carrd ](https://gryjoy.carrd.co/#) || [tumblr ](https://maccreadysimp.tumblr.com/) || [insta ](https://www.instagram.com/spiity/)


End file.
